


Hold Me

by kentakada



Category: Produce 101, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kentakada/pseuds/kentakada
Summary: Jihoon wasn’t the only one who knew he was shivering in the cold in the night





	Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> hello~ thanks for clicking on this book~ I have decided for like the loNGEST time for WHEN I should have published this mini oneshOt- til I even forgot about it for like 2 months?? Which is hence why I am publishing it now. I feel like it’s not my best work, but I feel like because of recent events.. I want to just be proud of myself & publish whatever I have. Even if it’s just me who enjoys it. So thank you for giving me hits! If you are here! Love yourself and that I’m always here

Jihoon shudders, tightening his grip on his small & thin blanket that could barely keep Jihoon warm. However, no matter what his Jisung Hyung nag at him about exchanging blankets or Minhyun Hyung trying to put his own blanket on Jihoon's body at night- the younger would always reject them both and sleep with his original blanket only.

It wasn't because he has an attachment towards his blanket or anything- in fact he hated this blanket at times, it is so shitty to him. Jihoon felt like he didn't even have a blanket on him when he covers himself, but he didn't have any other blanket and if he felt cold, there was no way he will exchange or take his other Hyungs blankets and let him feel cold too.

Jihoon sneezes alittle, slapping his nose lightly for giving in to the coldness of the weather these days. He rubs his nose afterwards, feeling the cold air surrounding him. 

" urgh.. why is it so cold.. "

He sits up, reaching out blindly for a tissue so he could sneeze. Unfortunately, he reaches out to his Best Friend instead, who's bed was practically next to his, and touches his best friend's legs. Immediately retreating back his hand and slapped his own face. 

He slowly reaches out once more, in hopes he wouldn't touch the other but gets the tissue he needs instead- but suddenly he felt a hand grasping into his hands. Jihoon jolts up in shock of a sudden touch and looked up to see his Best Friend who now sat up and grabbed onto Jihoon's hand tightly. 

" y-yah park woojin.. "  
" are you cold? "

Woojin asks. Jihoon's eyes widens as he hears the coarseness of woojin's voice that makes Jihoon's heartbeat faster.  
" uh.. "  
" you're cold right? Stupid, you should have said so. "

Jihoon just opens his mouth but nothing is coming out as he sees woojin slowly getting up from his bed, hands still in Jihoon's and suddenly Jihoon's feels his whloe surrounding filled up with a certain warmth, it makes Jihoon feel so comfortable. 

Woojin makes himself comfortable in Jihoon's bed, facing the other as the look at each other on Jihoon's bed without a word but eyes on each other's.  
Their body warmth brings both of them sleepiness and hands are both still connected.

" you warm now? "  
Woojin finally speaks up softly. Jihoon smiles, nodding his head a little. 

" t-thanks.. "

Woojin chuckles a little, his snaggle tooth also appearing at a glance that makes Jihoon feel so much more happier.  
" that's good then.. goodnight Jihoon "  
" night, Woojin. "

 

Ah-Choo.  
Ah-ah Choo! 

" Ah. Ah ah- Choo! "

Jihoon immediately sits up, covering his nose and mouth from the sneeze. He looks around, thankfully no one woke up from the sneeze. He lies back down and tries to turn over- but he then feels a pair of arms wrapping around his body, engulfing them into a hug. Jihoon's breathing rate is raised and feels his fingers being touched and intertwined. 

Oh god.  
Jihoon tells himself 

This feeling is so unhealthy.. 

" I told you to tell me if you feel cold right.. "  
Woojin says softly.  
Jihoon just bit his lip  
" I'm warm.. "

Woojin shakes his head, eyes slowly opening to see Jihoon not facing him anymore and sits up abit, looking over to Jihoon.  
" yah.. sleep. "  
" I can't, I'm worried now Jihoon ah. "

Jihoon keeps his happiness in and shuts his eyes.  
" shut up already Woo-aH "

Woojin flips the other over to face him once more and looks into Jihoon's eyes that are now staring back at woojin's in shock.  
" I'm worried Jihoon. Don't be sick okay? "

Jihoon just looked away, biting his lips a little  
" I'm serious Jihoon "  
" o-okay.. "  
" if you're cold, just pull me in tighter. You can't be sick. I'll be worried until I'll be sick so don't. "

Jihoon just bit his lips tighter 

" and don't just look around to see if anyone notices youre sneezing, make sure you are warm instead "

Woojin nags once more, eyes Travelling down to Jihoon's lips that are once more Bitten harder from woojin's words. Woojin licks his own and stares back at Jihoon.

" hey... Jihoon ah.. are you cold.. "  
" no.. "  
" your lips.. "  
" h-huh.. ? "  
" they look cold "  
" wh- "

Woojin pulls the two of them together, now it's not just their fingers that are intertwined but their lips too, connected as one as Woojin presses his lips onto Jihoon's, the other eyes widen in surprise of Woojin kissing him. He's heart Beats at an amazing speed and feet curls up. 

Woojin pulls away, seeing Jihoon's eyes shut and smiles.  
" are you warm now? "

Jihoon giggles, looking at woojin's lips and back to making eye contact with him  
" if I say no, will you kiss me again? "

Woojin smirks, his other hand that wasn't holding Jihoon's pulls Jihoon even closer than before and tilts his head alittle, the both of them with eyes already shut, and kisses Jihoon's lips once again. Jihoon immediately replies the kiss this time, both of the smiling through the heated kiss.

Their bodies going closer and closer to each other, their body warmth is connected and heated up. Lips interlocked, fingers intertwined and bodies attached, even their toes are wrapping each other. 

Jihoon could definitely feel the warmth, and it wasn't from his stupid blanket.


End file.
